The Day You Slipped Away OneShot
by MagicalMysteryWriter
Summary: Simi has just said goodbye to her boyfriend, Bill Kaulitz, before he left for the next town on his tour. She didn't know that that would be the final goodbye she ever got to say to him. Summary sucks, story is great! Tokio Hotel story!


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel (as much as I wish I did...)! I just used them for my one shot!

I kissed him as the idling car stood next to us. The snow was quietly falling all around us. We were outside of the hotel that his band was previously staying in. They were leaving for another town, 2,000 miles away.

"You'll call me when you get there right?" I asked, holding him tightly with my head resting against his shoulder.

"Of course." He said back, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll miss you." I said stepping back a bit to look at him.

"I'll miss you too sweetie." He said and pulled me in one last time.

"I love you Bill." I said in his embrace.

"I love you too."

He let go. "Bye." He said and turned away.

"Bye." I said, almost crying.

I didn't know that that was the last good bye I would ever say to him. We looked at each other one last time before he ducked into the van with his bandmates and bodygaurd. He was seated in the passengers side. The car began to moved onto the 4-way intersection. Then, as I waved, I was forced to watch the most horrific 30 seconds of my life.

A speeding car came down the right side, and refused to stop. It hit the front of the car, on the right side. Or, in other words: Where Bill was sitting. It sent the car spinning all over the black ice. It it the merridian, and flipped over onto the other road. Thankfully, no cars were coming down that way. The van landed on the right side after flipping over about 3 times.

I stood there frozen and in shock about what I had just witnessed. I finally became aware and quickly searched for my cell phone. I dialed 911.

"Hello. 911. What is your emergency?" A lady asked.

"Please! Help! My friends and boyfriend were just in a car crash! Please! Please send someone quick! Oh god..." I yelled frantically. I started crying.

"Miss? Miss. Please calm down. We're sending personel over right now. Can you just answer a few questions for me?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." I said wiping tears.

"OK. Now what's your name?"

"Simplicity." I said.

"OK. How old are you Simplicity?"

"19." I was shaking from the cold and from what had just happened.

"OK. And this just happened how long ago?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

"OK. Thank you. Someone should be there soon."

"Thank you!" I said and hung up.

I just sunk to the ground and hugged my knees. I was afraid to even go over to the car. About 3 minutes later, a few ambulances showed up. I ran over to one and saw 4 guys step out.

"Please! Get my friends!" I yelled sobbing.

"We will miss." He said and ran over to the car.

I stood there watching. Shaking, sobbing, sniffling, wiping tears, and yelling. The paremedics cut some things off of the car to get everyone out. I saw them start to pull Gustav out. I ran over to him. The paremedics were setting him on a strecher. He was bruised and bleeding, but he didn't look that bad for what had happened.

"Gustav...Oh, are you OK?" I said standing at his side as they put him in a neck brace.

He reached up weakly and wiped a tear. "I'll be fine Simi." He gave a painful smile.

I took his hand. "Did you, um, did you happen to see Bill?" I asked hopeful.

"No. I'm sorry Simi. I'm sure he's fine." He said.

I nodded. "OK, well I'll let you go get better now." I smiled meakly.

Gustav was rolled away and I looked back over at the car. They were getting Georg out now. I watched as they as they put him on a strecher and wheeled him away. Next was Tom. He didn't look that great, but he looked like he would make a recovery. Toby was the next one out. I started crying harder as the minutes went by before they pulled Bill out. A nice woman who was a paremedic was by my side comforting me. She also had to ask me questions about them. It took them a little longer to get Bill out. It made me even more nervous.

Then, I saw them pulling his cold, limp body out of the mangled car. I knew it before I even went over there, but I ran to him anyway. I was sobbing uncontrollably. They layed him on the strecher and I stopped right next to him. Even though he was bruised, cut, bloody, and banged up, he was still the most beautiful thing in the world. I touched his cold, hard hand.

"Bill..." Was all I could get out.

They started to pull the sheet over his head and I flipped.

"No, No, NO, NO!!!!!" I screamed as some paremedics started to pull me away. I tried to fight them, and get out of their grasp. I thrashed around and struggled, but it was no use. "Bill! No! Bill! Oh my god!! No!!!" My hand was plastered to my mouth as I shook with rage and sadness.

They rolled Bill away, and I fell to the ground. I wanted to die. I didn't want to live if Bill couldn't. I went to the hospital feeling numb. In the hospital, I sat in the waiting area with coffee. The accident kept replaying in my mind. I hadn't stopped crying. A doctor came out about an hour and a half later telling me that the guys were OK to go see. I decided to see Tom.

I walked into his room. He was hooked up to IV, his arm was in a cast, his leg also in a cast along with a sling. He was cut and bruised and he had a wrap around his chest. I guessed he had broken some ribs. It hurt me to see him like that. I saw him weakly turn his head.

"Simi. Come here." He said in a raspy voice and gave a small, meek smile.

"Tom..." I said and went over to hug him.

"How are the others?"

"Well...Georg, Gustav, and Toby are doing fine..." I said beginning to cry harder.

"What about Bill." He seemed alert now.

I didn't say anything. I looked him in the eyes with pain and complete emptiness behind mine. I meerly shook my head. That was enough for him to get it.

"He...He's...?" Tom stuttered out.

I nodded and let out a sob.

He began to cry as well. "No...No!"

I hugged him as he held on to me tightly, crying into my shoulder. He grabbed fist fulls of my shirt from rage and utter frustration. At least that was what I thought, but it was really because he needed someone to hold. Something that was structured. He finally released my shirt and just squeezed me as tight as he could without hurting himself.

"My brother...My little brother is gone...He's gone." Tom kept saying quietly next to my ear. We held each other as if it were for dear life for what seemed like hours. The tears just kept falling on his bed.

--

It was still cold as it was a month ago. Snow made the setting even more calm. I stared at the good-sized headstone in front of me. It read:

_Bill Kaulitz _

_September 1, 1989-January 27, 2009_

_Loving Brother, Bandmate, Boyfriend, and father to be._

I had never gotten the chance to tell him that I was expecting. I guess I never would. He would have been so happy.

I recalled that tragic day as I stood in the empty cemetery. I replayed all the events as if it were a movie. I took a good look a the grave.

"And that was the day you slipped away..."

And with that, I placed the flowers against the stone, wiped a tear, and turned away.


End file.
